


I Won't Let Go

by starseedradio



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Autism Spectrum, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Pokemon, Romance, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseedradio/pseuds/starseedradio
Summary: Guzma has never loved another man before, but that all changes when he reunites with an old high school friend. It's not long until the two start gaining a mutual connection to each other... but what happens when they fall for each other? Will they be able to understand how they feel for each other? What other things will they end up having to do?Warning: This story contains self-harm, abuse and other issues... including mental health!
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/N | Natural Harmonia Gropius
Kudos: 1





	1. An Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how this will turn out. I'm also not sure how good I will be about writing abuse... so please, bare with me. I have Rejection Sensitive Dysphoria, and it makes it hard for me to deal with rejection etc etc... so if I make mistakes on anything, please be nice to me. :(
> 
> Warning: This story contains self-harm, abuse and other issues... including mental health!

Guzma just received his usual hot cocoa at Starbucks, then he noticed someone sitting alone at one of the tables. He couldn't quite make sense of what the man expressed very well, but it looked as though he might have been sad. This only made Guzma sigh when he tried to pass him. Yet, something inside him pulled him back until he sat in front of him.

"I'm not really one to pry but... I couldn't ignore the fact that something might be going on here," he titled his head to look into the man's sad blue eyes.

"I-It's nothing. I'm perfectly fine," the other man wiped his tears from his cheeks before looking at Guzma. "You know, you look familiar," he blinked until the white haired man stared blankly at him.

"Well, I remember a lot of people from my past. You're going to have to be more specific than that," he frowned, then he took a few sips of his hot cocoa.

"It's me, Harmonia! Don't you remember me?" he beamed a little, which made the other man blush a bit.

"I do remember you somehow. Did we know each other in school?" he asked the teal haired man, allowing him to give it some thought.

"Yeah. You and I used to be high school sweethearts," he teased Guzma who's cheeks flushed brightly. "Dude, I'm kidding... we were just friends," he laughed as the other man just scoffed.

"I'm Guzma," he replied until Harmonia smiled a little more. "Are you sure you're okay right now? I'm not usually very good with understanding emotions, but I could easily tell you were upset," he crossed his arms and glared at the the young man.

"Yeah... I-I don't really want to talk about it," Harmonia frowned while shaking his head just then. "So, how are things going for you?" he asked after changing the subject.

"Fine, I guess... I live with my best friend and sister Plumeria," Guzma started to pick the skin from his arm, indicating his anxiety and nervousness.

"Awww. It must be nice living like that... with someone to always be there to support you," he chuckled until sipping his mocha Frappuccino. "I just live with my dad because I have nowhere else to go," he bit his lip some while looking away as well.

"Sorry," he frowned a little until loathe two avoided eye contact.

Harmonia started to play with his fidget cube by spinning the joystick around on react each time. He rocked himself a little, easily finding himself getting overloaded by everything around him. The constant buzz of people chattering, the noise of coffee machines running, along with the strong smells made him feel rather dizzy. It didn't take long until he started to breathe quickly and heavily as if in full panic mode.

"Harmonia, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Guzma asked him as the young man covered his ears, closed his eyes and rocked more. "What can I do to make it better?!" he asked with another major scowl, hoping there was something to be done to make it go away.

Guzma pulled his chair closer to him, only to rub his back and try to comfort him the best he could. The moment their hands touched each other's offered them a bit of a spark all of a sudden. It felt as if everything around them stopped for that one time. Harmonia started to slowly calm down while his friend rubbed his back and held his hand.

"I'm going to head home, okay? I don't actually want to, but I just need to be alone for a while. It was really nice talking to you. Oh, here's my number if you ever want to hang out sometime as well," he smiled after the two exchanged phone numbers with the other.

"Who was that?" a familiar woman's voice asked, causing Guzma to jump a bit and notice his best friend and sister.

"Oh, um... just an old friend," he turned into his chair, only to blush a bit and rub the back of his head. "His name is Harmonia, but he had to leave because he got really overloaded by everything," he looked down at his friend's number and wondered whether or not to send him a text. 

"He seemed really sweet if you were to ask me," she took a seat at the same table her little brother sat at. "I don't have much time for lunch since I have to get back to work. Today is a very busy time for this place," she let out a sigh when he offered her a light nod.

"Yeah... that's probably why Harmonia got so overwhelmed," he frowned and looked away from her, only to rub his hand over the spiky black bracelet on his wrist now.

"Well, how are you doing? I mean, at this moment. Honestly, you look like you could really use a good nap," she crossed her arms and scowled at him. "I think it would be wise to head back to our place and get some sleep," she told him in a rather firm tone.

"I'm not tired," he said to her, despite giving a huge yawn.

"Guzma, you haven't been getting much sleep lately. I know it's really hard for you due to stress and your PTSD, but... it worries me so much," she sighed until hearing him sigh a little. "Just go home and get a little rest. If you don't, you might end up getting one of your killer migraines," she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Fine. I'll see you later when you get off work," he finally gave into her nagging at him and headed back home. 

It didn't take long to walk back to their two bedroom apartment. Guzma went inside after unlocking the door now, then he crashed onto the couch and turned on the TV. He settled on watching Pawn Stars for a while, which eventually put him to sleep over time.

Plumeria came home around three pm, noticing her little brother conked out on the couch. This offered her the relief that he was trying to get sleep since he hardly ever slept during the night. Yet, the amount of noises she made in around their place woke him from his nap.

"What time is it?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes and yawned a bit.

"It's a little after three pm," she chuckled as he sat up, only for his stomach to growl a bit. "Do you want something to eat?" she asked him when he looked over at her and tilted his head.

"Yeah... but give me a little time to wake," he sighed after checking his phone to see a text from Harmonia. 

The text asked if they could hang out tomorrow, which made him blush a teensy bit. He decided to text back and let him know they could. He really wanted to play catch up with him. It seemed like it'd been such a long time since they last spoke.


	2. Spending Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma and Harmonia spend some time playing catch up and stuff. :3

Guzma sat on a bench in Central Park, waiting as patiently as he could for his fashionably late friend. People continued to pass by him without knowing he was even there, and he actually preferred to go unnoticed. He looked all around the park in search of Harmonia right now, hoping he would show up really soon. Finally, the light teal haired young man appeared before him with a rather adorable smile then.

"Sorry I'm late! Let's just say that something came up," he told Guzma while avoiding his eye contact. "Hey, do you think you think we could give the carousel a try? It looks like a lot of fun!" he chuckled as he wrung his wrists at his sides.

"Seriously?! I'm not a little kid anymore, Harmonia..." he crossed his arms and scowled at the young man. "There has to be something else you and I can do that's mature," he shook his head until seeing his friend pout a little.

"In all truth and honesty, my mom used to take me to ride the carousel almost everyday when I was a child. She died when I was still young, so riding this carousel is a memory," he explained to his friend with a bite of his lip.

"Oh... I didn't know you were so passionate about it. I guess I can ride it if you really want to," he sighed a little when Harmonia squealed and flapped his hands with excitement, only for Guzma to blush a little.

"The line isn't that long today! We'll be able to get on in no time," he wrung his wrists at his sides with a happy noises.

Guzma ran his hand over his spiky sensory wrist band, which eased his anxiety at the moment. He looked over at his friend who seemed quite joyful about going on the carousel today, even though it wasn't something Guzma wanted to spend his day either. Their turn finally came when the two of them searched for horses to ride. 

"Do I really have to ride one of these things?" he frowned as he stared at the horse next to Harmonia's horse.

"Well, yeah! That's the whole idea of having fun together," he started to laugh until Guzma sighed and climbed up onto it.

"I really hope this is worth it," he looked around and took notice of bystanders watching them.

"So, you've never once ridden the carousel before?" Harmonia blinked at his friend who shook his head and blushed a bit. "Don't worry so much about what other people think. What matters most is that we have fun," he reminded him after taking hold of his hand, making Guzma's cheeks flushed even more.

"I-I'm really glad to spend time with you," he said with his cheeks burning a brighter crimson color. "It's nice to know that I can have someone else to hang out with. Plumeria is always working on the weekdays, and I tend to get bored rather easily," he frowned and avoided his friend's eye contact.

"Well, it makes me happy to be with you as well," he squealed happily as the other man just chuckled.

After their carousel ride ended, Harmonia and Guzma decided to get some lunch from a local cafe. Both boys already found themselves much hungrier than expected. The two of them decided to get turkey club sandwiches with fries on the side as well. 

"Have you ever pursued your love of music?" Guzma asked him, but he shook his head and frowned instead.

"I still love to sing and play guitar... but I have yet to make into something more than just that," he shrugged a little while avoiding eye contact. "Why? Do you think I'm actually really good?" he blinked, causing Guzma to blush and nod at him.

"O-Of course," he bit his lip until going back to eating. "You've probably gotten better since we last met," he chuckled, but Harmonia just shrugged at him.

"I don't play as much as I want to. You know, personal reasons," he sighed and shook his head again. "Not that I don't play at all..." he smiled some when his friend tilted his head at him.

"You still have to play for me one day," he winked some as Harmonia blushed and rubbed the back of his head. 

"Yeah... maybe," he chuckled a bit nervously, only for the two to go back to eating their lunch again. 

Harmonia rocked himself slowly, only to fidget with his cube under the table at the moment. The amount of overstimulation all around him made him feel easily anxious just then. Guzma frowned and took hold of Harmonia's hand with their cheeks flushing more.

Everything disappeared when their hands touched. It seemed like all that mattered most was the two of them. Neither one of them could figure out what made them feel this way, but it also made them smile and chuckle. It helped that they didn't feel so overwhelmed anymore.

"It's always nice to spend time with a good friend like you," Harmonia said while blushing more. "Do you think we can spend more time together? I just feel so comfortable having you at my side," he smiled until Guzma blushed all of a sudden.

"Y-Yeah... I really am glad you and I reunited with each other," he beamed a little when the other man nodded. "What would you like to do now that we finished eating?" he asked, but Harmonia just shrugged at him instead.

"I think I should head home soon because I need to clean my room," he bit his lip and looked away. 

"Oh, do you want me to come over and help?" Guzma offered, seeing how he didn't want his friend to leave.

"Well, I'm actually very particular about my bedroom. It's just... I really like my room to be a certain way," he frowned as he shook his head at the other man.

"Maybe you should come over and clean my room," Guzma laughed, causing his friend to snicker at the same time. "I just want to stay with you a little longer for some reason," he said with crimson cheeks just then.

"I know," he kissed the other man's hand, making him blush more. "I just have to do it before my dad gets home. I'll text you later," he sighed while getting up from the booth.

Guzma just nodded at him until getting up after he did, then the two went their separate ways and headed home. Plumeria still hadn't arrived home from work yet that day. It left Guzma to fend for himself by watching television, only to end up falling asleep.


End file.
